


Au Revoir

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Contract [14]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossovers, F/M, Kingsman: The Secret Service Crossovers, Sherlock Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:03:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis knew something is wrong after she received the intel that something was up with Valentines new SIM cards. But she can't get a hold of Harry. So two days after the riots she goes to Kingsman Tailors to see why. But that isn't all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au Revoir

Last on the Contract Series

Darcy Lewis Crossover, Kingsman: The Secret Service and Sherlock Crossover.

Own Nothing

One-Shot  
........................................................................  
From: IAMDarcyLewis

To: disclosed personnel.

In regarding recent events with Richmond Valentines announcement it is advised that all personnel and those associated with them do not get the SIM card. We are not aware of what the cards will do and it is better to be safe than sorry. And for those who were approach by said mention party, please go to a designated area to be assisted.

We are aware that something will be happening in the next twenty four hours and ask that you make your way to a facility that is underground and is able to jam cellphone reception. If you cannot reach such area, please use the contact information at the end of this email and we will escort you to one.

We apologize for the worry, but we value your security and your life.

Thank You,

Darcy Lewis.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy set back and reread her email a second time before pressing send to all of her contacts and shut down her computer. She stood up from her desk and glanced at her Stark phone and pressed dial. It rang three times before going to voice mail. "Harry, if you are getting this, call me back. I need to know that you are okay." She pleaded into the phone before hanging up. She stepped into the elevator and road it down to the labs where everyone was waiting for her before they locked up. "Okay Lewis is in. Lock it up JARVIS." Tony shouted. "Whatever is going down, it's going down soon."

"Should we not help them?" Thor asked his friends.

"With what?" Darcy asked. "Valentine is a genius and probably put something in the phones and judging from the Intel I got, it's bad, like straight make you go psycho and the world isn't going to be, hey where are the Avengers, in all this." She stated as she walked in and sat down. "If we go out there and shit hits the fan and you guys are affected your powers wouldn't be helping, you're be making things worse."

"Shit Darce, you have a grim outlook." Clint stated as he looked up from the movie collection.

She shrugged and looked at her phone. "I was right about the shit hitting the fan before S.H.I.E.L.D. falling and everyone thought I was crazy then too."

"She's right." Natasha stated as she sat down next to Darcy. "You have family out there don't you and you're worried."

"My family in New York are in the safe house." She breathed and rubbed her face with one of her hands while holding her phone with the other "Q is probably still in MI6 monitoring everything. But I don't know about everyone else."

"You're parents?" Steve asked.

Darcy shrugged. "I haven't really talked much to them. My brother is dead, Sam knew him."

Sam nodded. "Riley."

Jane sat down next to Darcy. "They're be okay. The world will be okay. Someone will be able to stop this."

"I hope." Darcy whispered.

..............................................................  
Darcy walked into the tailor store two days after the world went to shit with baited breath. All of her contacts were accounted for. She just needed to check on one. "Hello." She gave a polite smile to the elderly man on the desk who looked shaken but still sturdy after the last couple days.

"Can I help you miss?"

"Lady Liberty is calling." She stated.

He stood up straight and gave her a look. "Yes Miss, right this way." He turned and walked slowly with a limp to a back door to a dining room and opened a door for her. "I will let someone know you are waiting for them Miss."

"Thank you." Darcy gave him a smile. "And I hope you have a speedy recovery."

"Thank you Miss." He turned and left.

Darcy looked around the room and pursed her lips as she slowly started to walk around the table, her fingers brushing the tops of the chairs lightly as she looked up at the paintings. "I've never heard of a Lady Liberty gracing the tailors." Merlin stated as he walked into the room. "You'd be the first."

"I'm hardly any ladies of King Arthur's tales." Darcy stated as she looked down at the last seat of the table. "He sat here didn't he? Harry?"

"May I ask your real name Miss?" Merlin asked as he walked further into the room.

"Darcy Lewis." She looked up to look him in the eyes. "Good job on taking down Valentine, Harry's intel was helpful in saving millions of people actually. The Queen for example, we got to her just in time to have the implant removed and everyone in the royal family as well. But you saved Billions and thank you for that."

"I don't know what you're talking about Miss." Merlin stated.

"Where's Harry?" She asked again. "Answer me or so help me I will break down every little bit of your system to find him."

"Why do you want to know about Harry for?" A new voice asked. Darcy turned to see a young man and woman just a few years younger than her standing by the door with two dogs.

"Galahad, Lancelot. Leave." Merlin ordered.

"That was his name." Darcy stated. "Where is he? Is he injured?"

"He was fucking shot." The young man shouted at her. "Not that it's any of your fucking business."

Darcy felt her heart stop and she took a step back before speaking. "Where?"

"In Kentucky, in front of a church, it was a mass murder." Merlin stated seeing that she was distress.

"Q, JARVIS." Darcy started as she turned to the windows and ignored the looks she got from the other three. "I want everything you have of someone meeting Harry's description, use a picture from a passport, driver's licenses, and Christmas photos, whatever and get back to me. He saved us all, the least we can do is bring him home. When you find him, I want an escort, send 007 to retrieve him." Darcy turned back to face them. "We'll get him home."

"What's he to you?" The young man asked.

"What is your name?" Darcy asked. "Your real name?"

"Eggsy." He replied, glancing at Merlin. "This is Roxy."

"Hi, I'm Darcy Lewis. I'm the Inter-Agency Middleman."

"I AM Darcy Lewis." Merlin breathed and nodded in understanding. "You've made quite a name for yourself Miss."

"That still doesn't explain nothing." Eggsy replied.

"Shut up." Darcy stated.

"Fuck off." Eggsy stated.

"Not you, you little shit." She glared at him. "Q are you sure? JARVIS check him." Darcy stared up at the ceiling as she waited, the voiced speaking into her ears as they sorted through the news. "Fuck." She stumbled back and Eggsy was quick and grabbed onto her. Darcy brought a hand up to her mouth and covered it as she choke back a sob as JARVIS told her the news. "Get someone there now." She fell to her knees. "He's alive." She breathed. She heard the man, Eggsy, her brain supplied fall next to her in shock. "The bullet when straight through in and out the side of his head. The paramedics were already on their way because neighbors had heard gun shots when the church went into a riot."

"He's alive." Eggsy breathe. "He's fucking alive."  
..................................................................................  
A week later they had Harry in a hospital bed in the mansion and Darcy had taken up residence at. She started helping Merlin with the new recruits after the third day. They had lost most of their agents and they had to fill of ranks again. She took turns with Eggsy and Roxy by his beside talking to him trying to get him to wake up.

It was late one night, two months later and Eggsy had left for a mission and Merlin was testing the recruit with Roxy so Darcy sat next to Harry's bedside and sighed. "Merlin said that if you ever wake up that you'll be the next Arthur. And I've been training with the recruits and Merlin, training them really. My hand to hand combat is a bit dirtier, in the since that I don't play fair, but I've trained with the Black Widow so." She shrugged with a smile. "They want to know if I'm returning to the tower soon and I don't know. I know Merlin wants me here. I'm fully trained and I'm more than willing to help, I want to. But I haven't be properly proposed like the others have." She smiled over at Harry.

She stood up and sat on the edge of his bed and grabbed his hand. "When you're Arthur, when you wake up. You can ask me. I'll say yes." She took a deep breath, trying not to cry. "I've never said yes to anyone else. Not to Torchwood, MI6, U.I.N.T, M.I.B, Global Dynamics, ARC, the Doctor. No one. But if you ask me, I will. But you have to wake up first. Also, I kind want to discuss the idea of asking Merlin out, he's cute and I've been spending a lot of time with him lately." She shrugged and looked around before down at Harry.

"I used to be so angry with you." She whispered to him. "I hated that you loved this job more than me." She let a tear fall. "That's why she left and took me, you know. Because you didn't love us enough. But I think sometimes, living this life, that you gave us an out. And I get that, but you're still a dick for not trying enough. I waited every day for you to come home, to tuck me into bed. To tell me that monsters weren't real. But you never did." She sighed and wiped the tears away and stood up and took her hand away from his and stretched before sitting down.

"I was serious about asking Merlin out." She stated as she got herself comfortable. "And it has nothing to do with daddy issues. Because Mom remarried and I got a new dad who loved me and I got a new brother who taught me how to fight and how to play football and tell a boy no means no." she smiled. "But damn, Merlin is fit, saw him the other day working out." She whistled. "Going to tap that." She tilted her head to the side and thought. "Is there a thing against dating within Kingsmen or no?" She shook her head.

She took a deep breath. "I like Eggsy, he's sweet kid, loves his mom and sister, I respect that. He treats Roxy like a sister too." She laughed. "It's like the friendship that is for the ages, they are meant to be. He's like having a brother. And I miss having a brother. He's a bit younger but I always wanted a younger brother, mom could never have more children after me. So this is good. We get along good and it annoys the shit out of Merlin."

"How's your mother." A voice breathed next to her.

Darcy shout up with a small scream "Jesus." She breathed as she held a hand to her chest. "Dad." She whispered.

"That's the first time you called me that since you were a child." He whispered, his voice hoarse and gravely.

Darcy looked around and located a small cup of water and a straw and help it to his lips. "Yea, I'm a shitty kid."

"No you are not." He replied and he grabbed her hand. "You are here."

"You saved me, you saved us all. Your boy Eggsy, Merlin, and Roxy saved the rest of the world." She stated.

"Arthur?" He asked.

"Actually." She reached over and pressed the button. "I'm going to let Merlin talk to you. I'm not really a Kingsman." She shrugged. "Can't really talk to you about this stuff.

"Your Mother?" He asked again.

"Alive." She replied with a smile. "She and Michael, the step-dad, are raising Riley's daughter Matilda in Las Vegas. I was going to visit this summer. Maybe Eggsy and Roxy would like a trip." She winked at him.

"Oh God." He groaned as she laughed.

"I see you're awake." Merlin stated as he walked in.

"I will leave you guys to it." Darcy smiled and stepped back.

"Miss Lewis, I need to speak with you afterwards if you don't mind. "Merlin gave her a smile.

Darcy smiled in return. "Sure."  
.....................................................................  
It was a week later before Darcy even got to see Harry again and just as long before she even had that talk to Merlin. She sat in the back of the black car the picked her up in front of the mansion and smiled at Anthea as they drove off. "It's nice seeing again. When's your next day off, we should get lunch."

Anthea smiled at her. "Sure." And ended the conversation there.

"Okay." Darcy nodded and looked out the tinted windows as the car drove to 221 B Baker St. The door opened for her and she got out and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and Mary opened it. "Hey." She smiled at Mary and looked down at the growing belly. "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Come in." She opened the door wider and closed it behind her and led Darcy up stairs. "It's good seeing again, are you okay after everything?"

"Oh yea. Are you guys okay?" Darcy asked as they made it to the living room to see Mycroft and Sherlock staring at each other. "Hello boys." She gave a playful curtsy to Mycroft and kissed Sherlock's cheek. "Missed me."

"Terribly." "Of course." They chorused as they continued to stare at each other.

"Hi John, Molly." Darcy hugged them both. "Sorry, I couldn't make it to the wedding John."

"No problem." John stated. "Though the wedding present was a bit much."

Darcy grimaced. "Yea, blame Tony Stark. But did you have fun?"

John nodded as he handed her a cup of tea. "Thanks for the heads of up the riots."

"Least I could do."

"Right." Mycroft stated. "I come to knowledge that you are looking property in London Miss Lewis."

"I also have property on the West coast Mycroft." Darcy stated. "I travel a lot and I do have quite a few contacts here in Europe and it would make since to have some real estate here."

"Wise investment." Mycroft stated and he gave her a razor sharp smirk which she returned with a bright smile.

"I see you started the party without me." Greg stated as he walked in with Mrs. Hudson with several six packs of beer and bottle of scotch. "There's my American."

"My favorite Detective Inspector." Darcy jumped up and hugged her friend and helped with the drinks to the kitchen and shouted out. "Sherlock! Play something fun!"

Sherlock rolled his eyes and grabbed his violin and started to play songs.  
...............................................................  
Darcy walked into the mansion the next morning and groaned as she walked into the dining room where Merlin was eating an early breakfast. He smirked and glanced at his watched. "I didn't expect you back for another few hours."

"Mycroft insisted he drove me back." She rolled her eyes and sat down as a glass of water and aspirin was sat in front of her. "Thank you." She took the pilled and drink the water.

"You should have some toasts before bed." He stated.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Merlin, some American stereotypes are that way because they do happen to happen." She looked at the maid. "Can you make me some ham and eggs, sunny-side up. Thank you." She nodded as the maid left and she looked back at Merlin. "I didn't even drink that much honestly. Mary had to be sober because she's pregnant so I stuck with only two glasses of wine."

"Classy Lady Liberty." He replied with a smile as he continue to eat his porridge.

She shook her head and sighed. "How's Harry?"

"Better, He should be off bed rest soon and he does want to talk to you." He gave her a look. "And we never had our discussion."

"No." Darcy picked up her glass of water and took a drink. "We did not." She set it down. "To be completely fair, the only reason I think that you won't play on the board first is either one: the age card, or two: the Harry card."

"You mean you father." Merlin asked as he set his spoon down next to his bowl and laced his fingers together, elbows on the table and looked at her. "You think I won't asked you ask because I am friends with your father?"

"One and two do seem to go together." She thought about it. "But like I said to him while he was in a coma, I don't have daddy issues. I've got my shit together." She gave him a smile and a one shoulder smug as the made brought in her breakfast a cup of coffee. "Thank you." She smiled up at the maid. She looked back at Merlin. "Gentlemen shouldn't have their elbows on the table." She pointed to his.

He snorted and pulled his elbows off the table and picked up his spoon again. "You are right, you and Eggsy are annoying."

"I said together we are." She replied as she started to cut up her ham. "And quiet, or his ears will burn and you'll wake him up." She smirked. "Then we'll have to deal with him longer."  
......................................................................  
After a few more hours of sleep, Darcy made her way down to see Harry who was sitting up in his hospital bed talking to Eggsy as she walked into the room. "Oh, I can come back."

"She didn't knock either." Eggsy stated. "Not very lady like of her."

"Biggest little shit ever." Darcy stated as she walked up the bed and glared at him from one side of it.

"Children." Harry stated as he looked up from the newspaper and groaned. "You were right." He turned to look at Darcy.

She laughed out loud and held onto the bed to steady herself for a minute. "I forgot about that." She shook her head. "I told him you're like a little brother." She told Eggsy.

"Could've had worse." He replied with a smile. "Merlin said that you're really Harry's kid yea?"

Darcy nodded and pulled out a locket from her shirt and pulled it around from her head and handed it to him. "The picture was taken when I was like 6?" She looked at Harry who looked curiously at the locket as Eggsy opened to see a picture of a younger Harry and Darcy. "It was the last thing he gave me." Darcy stated as she watched Eggsy hand it to Harry.

"We took this picture for your sixth birth and apparently the child in front of us had the chicken pox. You had the shot but you still got it." He smiled down at the small picture. "The fever for the few first days was so bad you were in the hospital until it broke. I hadn't slept in days and I wouldn't leave you, despite that I had a mission. Not until you were better. After that it was mission after mission and I was never making it home to tuck you into bed anymore and your mother and I fell out of love. We still loved each. Just not in love." He looked up at her.

"I needed you." Darcy whispered as she took the locket from Harry. "No." She set down on the hospital bed. "I've lost you for twenty years." She looked Harry in the eyes. "Do not think some bedside confession about some past regrets is going to push me away. I have fought aliens, I have fought with aliens, and I went against dinosaurs and I have dealt with some crazy ass shit in the last four years alone. I've lost my brother after he was shot down over seas. I refuse to lose you too." She reached out and hugged him. "God you're so fucking stupid sometimes Dad."

"That's the second time you called me that." He whispered to her.

She snorted. "Guess, I'm going to have to call you Arthur now aren't I?" She asked as she pulled away to look at him.

"Yes well. That being said." He took a deep breath. "Darcy Lewis, Would you like to be a Kingsman?"

"Do I have to go through the training?" She asked him. "I mean, I'll do it, if I have it." She shrugged.

"No, Merlin, Lancelot, and Galahad already approved of your course of training and your contacts and references from other agencies with help you as well."

"Thank you, Arthur." She smiled at him.

"Now that other matter." He started. "With Merlin."

Darcy jumped up. "I, no, I, we do not need to discuss this now, come on Eggsy, let's Dad, uh Arthur rest." She pulled on Eggsy arm and pulled him out of the room.  
.......................................................  
"If you hurt her, I will kill you." Harry stated as he walked up behind Merlin's desk.

Merlin turned to look at him. "I have no doubt that she would have killed me first sir."

"Good." Harry smiled at his friend and nodded and left.  
.............................................................  
Darcy smiled as she rolled over in bed and wrapped her arm and the body next to her. "Hey."

"Hello." Merlin smiled down at her.

"I leave for New York later today." She whispered.

"You'll return soon." He replied as he kissed her lips. "You are just gathering you things to move here."

"I'll just miss you." She replied as she raked her finger nails down his chest to underneath the covers and smiled as he hissed when she reached his hips. "May I'll just take Eggsy and Roxy and they can see what the Black Widow can teach them."

"I'm more focused in what you can teach me." He replied as he kissed her, he rolled over her and continued to kiss her. "In what we can teach other."

"I bet you are." She laughed.


End file.
